


A Conversation with Shirley MacLaine: Or How Adam, Katy And Kris Dealt With That Pesky Little  Fate Thing

by exmanhater, Idahophoenix



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community Pod-Together, F/M, M/M, Other, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/pseuds/Idahophoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters are named after real people, but are not actually them. None of this happened.</p><p>Exmanhater and Idahophoenix built this story together.  It was written to be read aloud and contains tags to cue the podficcer about how to read specific pieces of dialogue.  The tags are indicated by italics and parentheses.</p><p>Download the podfic at the following links: <a href="http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2011podfic/AI8%20RPF-A%20Conversation%20With%20Shirley%20MacClaine%20Or%20How%20Katy,%20Adam%20and%20Kris%20Deal%20With%20That%20Pesky%20Little%20Fate%20Thing%20by%20idahophoenix%20and%20exmanhater.mp3">MP3</a>, <a href="http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2011podfic/AI8%20RPF-A%20Conversation%20With%20Shirley%20MacClaine%20Or%20How%20Katy,%20Adam%20and%20Kris%20Deal%20With%20That%20Pesky%20Little%20Fate%20Thing%20by%20idahophoenix%20and%20exmanhater.m4b">M4B</a>, or listen below.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Conversation with Shirley MacLaine: Or How Adam, Katy And Kris Dealt With That Pesky Little  Fate Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are named after real people, but are not actually them. None of this happened.
> 
> Exmanhater and Idahophoenix built this story together. It was written to be read aloud and contains tags to cue the podficcer about how to read specific pieces of dialogue. The tags are indicated by italics and parentheses.
> 
> Download the podfic at the following links: [MP3](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2011podfic/AI8%20RPF-A%20Conversation%20With%20Shirley%20MacClaine%20Or%20How%20Katy,%20Adam%20and%20Kris%20Deal%20With%20That%20Pesky%20Little%20Fate%20Thing%20by%20idahophoenix%20and%20exmanhater.mp3), [M4B](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2011podfic/AI8%20RPF-A%20Conversation%20With%20Shirley%20MacClaine%20Or%20How%20Katy,%20Adam%20and%20Kris%20Deal%20With%20That%20Pesky%20Little%20Fate%20Thing%20by%20idahophoenix%20and%20exmanhater.m4b), or listen below.

Streaming podfic:  


Shirley’s Office: November 2, 2008

Katy enters the office and glances around a little nervously.  Coming here was Adam’s idea, not hers, and as seemed to happen so often these days, Kris jumped in to back Adam up—turning his puppy-dog brown eyes on her when she had stomped her feet and said “ABSOLUTELY NOT!”  Then Kris *the traitor*, had walked behind her and run his fingers through her hair.  Just as he knew it would, Katy had found her resolve melting until she just wanted to say YES to Kris and YES again about everything, forever and always.

The office is not what Katy expects.  No mysterious masks on the wall. No crystals or incense.  Just a breathtaking view of the ocean and the kind of modern art Katy has never understood—big strokes of bold colors, no narrative whatsoever.   One wall is equipped with a dancer’s barre and dark curtains that she guesses hide mirrors. She looks around the room – the furniture is mismatched, a cozy couch and arm chair set that could have been picked up at a garage sale, a sleek leather chair, with no back, and, surprisingly, a chair that looks like a wooden throne with ivy engraved up the arms and a high back.  Katy chooses to sit in the throne, ignoring the fact that she has to perch on the edge to get her feet to touch the ground.  She sits up straight. And waits.

A few moments later, Shirley MacLaine steps into the room.  She glances at Katy—taking in Katy’s choice of seating with a small smile-and walks over to the leather chair and, with a dancer’s grace, takes a seat.  Peering over a pair of half-glasses she starts the conversation.

“Hmm….Katharine Allen.  Can’t say as I’ve heard of you before, but that means next to nothing.  I have a terrible time keeping up with anything that’s new these days. More and more often I find myself remembering times past.  This life…or the ones before.  Although I must say that there’s something familiar about you.”

Katy shifts a little in her seat and looks down at her legs, primly crossed in front of her. The salon tan looks quite natural, she thinks, not going orange at all.

Shirley leans forward:  “What are you thinking about?”

“Um, to tell the truth, my legs.”

“Ah, yes, well they will do quite nicely, although you don’t need that dreadful fake tan.  Be proud of your body as it is.  Don’t wait like I did until you reach middle age to notice your assets. You have a lovely natural skin tone.  Share it with the world.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Fuck! Do not call me ma’am. You’ll make me feel ancient.” Shirley crosses her legs and Katy notices that they are magnificent.  A dancer's legs.

“They are still beautiful aren’t they?” Shirley says matter of factly.

“Yes, yes they are.”

“Well, enough pleasantries.”  Shirley pulls a pen and a small notepad from her purse. “What brings you to my office young lady?”

"I suppose you could say it’s Adam.   He said you might know how to help me…he said that you were a kind of interpreter or translator or something. I don’t know, none of it really makes sense, but everything in my world seems to cycle back to Adam these days."

“Adam?”

“Adam Lambert.” 

“Oh!” _(In a tone of delight.)_  “That delicious boy. Goddess, he is refreshing. Makes me feel young again.”

Katy stands up and walks to the window, letting out an irritated breath.  “What is it with Adam?  You and every middle aged woman in the world seem to see something that I don’t.  Not to mention my husband…”   _(The last is said almost under her breath, as if she doesn’t even want to hear the words herself.)_

“Oh, my dear! You have just won my heart.”

Katy turns around, confused.

“What, what did I say?”

“You called me middle aged!” ( _A smile in her voice)_ ”I haven’t been called middle aged in almost a decade.  I think the standard moniker, well that is when I’m not being called crazy or dotty or eccentric….anyhow, the standard phrase is legendary. Mind you, my legs have been called legendary since I was a very young woman.  That was fine. But you know that you’ve been put on a shelf, along with the paprika and Loudens Salt, when one’s actual Self is referred to as legendary.”

“Oh. “ _(Katy attempts to be comforting.)_ “I don’t think you're legendary at all. I had never even heard of you until last week…although I’ll admit Adam made fun of me for it.  He said, in that diva voice he gets when he’s trying to take charge: ‘Why certainly even in godforsaken Conway, Arkansas they’ve heard of Shirley MacLaine. She’s LEGENDARY!” Katy quickly sees the trap she’s woven for herself, but is relieved when Shirley lets out a deep, undignified guffaw.

“Ms.  Katharine Allen—YOU are a delight.  I haven’t heard this kind of honest reaction since Bella Abzug told me that if I had spoken to aliens, she was a Republican!”  Shirley looks at Katy as if expecting her to laugh, but honestly, Katy couldn’t be more lost.  And that isn’t a feeling Katy likes at all.  Katy is all about being in charge. She hadn’t been called Her Highness from the age of 5 for nothing.

 “Be that as it may,” Katy knows she sounds high-handed, but the whole thing is getting off track.  “I am here for some advice and I expect you to, you know, _advise_ me.”

Shirley narrows her eyes and says. “Oh certainly, certainly, that is always what you’re looking for isn’t it? Well, let’s not dilly dally then, what seems to be the problem.” 

“As I was saying—it kind of started with Adam, but now it’s Kris, and I guess even me. Oh God, I’m just going to sound like a complete whacko….” _(Katy wails.)_

“Then you’re in the right place.  Listening to people who sound like whackos is my specialty, you see.  So please don’t worry.  Why don’t you start at the beginning? ” _(Shirley, encouraging.)_

Katy sighs and settles back into her seat.  “So, I’ve been having these, well I guess you could call them dreams, only they sometimes happen when I’m awake.  Adam calls them visions and Kris calls them having a good imagination, and I just call them disturbing.”

“Yes?” _(Shirley inquisitive.)_

“They started when Kris was on Idol.  Actually, it was the first time I saw Kris and Adam together.  It was after the Hollywood auditions and it wasn’t anything big—they were talking to each other and Kris had this, well, _expression_ on his face that I hadn’t seen before.  A little self conscious and super, super alive and he was, like, laughing at every single thing Adam said.  And that was all.  It wasn’t a big deal and I thought I shouldn’t think much of it, because in a way everyone reacted like that to Adam, that is everyone except for the people who seemed to be freaked out by him, like Gokey, but that’s another story.”

“So Adam was charismatic. That’s no surprise.”

“That’s what I told myself.  But it didn’t quite feel right you know, because one of the things I love about Kris is that he’s virtually immune to charisma.  It’s like he floats along in his own little boat of self-assurance, but never cocky. And he HATEs people who self-promote. Like even trying out for Idol when they asked if he thought he was the best singer, he said ‘no, probably not. There’s probably better singers out there.’  That’s Kris. Just doesn’t want to make too big a deal of things.  So why is he suddenly into Mr. Center-Stage himself? Can you tell me that?”

“Katharine, I think there is more that you aren’t telling me.  You said something about dreams.”

“Oh, yes, so that first night I go back to the hotel. …and I just had this really, really bad feeling in my stomach. Like this deep sinking feeling in my gut…and just this pain.  Real pain, in my heart that felt, well still feels, so familiar, but I’m not sure why …Oh, this is so hard to explain, but it was like a kind of, the only word I can think of is, inevitability.  Like this magic glowing thing that has been between me and Kris since…well, forever,  was in danger.  You know I picked him out, right? I saw him leaning against a locker our freshman year with this confused, lost look on his face because, it turned out, he didn’t’ know how to find his homeroom class, and so I said I’d show him and he smiled and that was just it for me.  I knew he was mine and I was his and we just clicked. But that night, there I was alone in the hotel room because, you know, they wouldn’t let me and Kris sleep together during Idol! _(Sounding outraged)_ I mean he had to stay in that ridiculous mansion and you do know who his roommate was right?”

Shirley shakes her head no and says, “But I can guess.”

“Damn right! It was Adam, of course it was Adam. “ _(Whining.)_

“The dreams?” _(Shirley gently prods.)_

Katy takes a deep breath.  “So that night I finally took a couple of Benadryl because I just couldn’t sleep, I just felt hyper and had this unbearable sense of dread, and I was so relieved when finally, finally, I fell asleep.  Then I had the dream—or at least part of it.  There was this beautiful woman.  She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes and she was wearing this kind of elegant blue gown, gathered at the waist, but showing her figure, and it was as if the sun were shining around her, you know almost a halo like you’d see around the Madonna in Renaissance art, only she didn’t have a Madonna feel.  She felt more, well, earthy really.  I mean her lips just asked to be kissed and her eyes were full of laughter and she was looking at me, just at me like I was the center of the world….and my God, do you hear what I’m saying? Does this make sense to you?”  Katy looks into Shirley’s eyes, asking for understanding.

“I’m listening. No need to judge or edit. The world may do that to you, but I won’t and you shouldn’t do it to yourself.  So she was looking at you like you were the center of the world.  And who, may I ask, were you?”

Katy is a little startled by the question.  “Well…..I was me, of course I was me, I mean in some ways I felt more like me than I’ve ever felt in my whole life. _(She pauses, reflecting.)_ But then I noticed my arms and my hands and honestly that’s what woke me up.   The kind of wake up you do when you’re falling, sharp, sudden, really, really wide awake, because really!”

“Your hands and arms?”

“They were, um, men’s arms and hands.  I mean a seriously, manly man.  Strong, with muscles that were visible and, oh god, brown hair and these leather wrist bands and this big giant ring with a kind of crest.  And calluses. Lots of calluses”

“So you were a man?”

“Yes, ME!  I mean look at me?”  Katy looks down at her hands, which feature shell pink nail polish, adjusts herself in her seat, and crosses her legs demurely.  “Do I look anything like a man to you?  What in the world was I supposed to make of that?”

 “What did you make of it?” Shirley asks.

“At first I tried to just ignore it—you know, one of those weird things that happens in dreams.  But then I kept having the dream—a little more every night.  There was a jousting match, and long rides through the forest, and meals with my knights, my lady sitting on my left, letting out big, undignified laughs that delighted me to my very core, even though I knew her openness would not stand her in good stead with the other royalty,  and finally, this was a couple of days after the Idol finale, I actually dreamt about having, well you know.” Katy shifts uncomfortably.

“You dreamt about having sex?” Shirley says matter of factly.

“Yes.  But not just sex. But real soul shattering, love making, passionate sex.  And I even, er, orgasmed.  _(Katy stumbles over the word.)_   How could this be?  I mean of course everyone dreams about sex sometimes—Kris and I have talked about that before.  And he says he’s even had dreams where he’s had sex with guys, but not to worry about it because that’s just the crazy way dreams go…..which I guess is kind of true, although I think that until recently my dreams were kind of boring because ever since I met him there was no one but Kris, always Kris, even in my dreams. Now suddenly I’m having crazy-assed dreams where I’m coming inside a beautiful woman.” Katy takes a, surprised breath. “Oh, God. Did I say that out loud.”

Shirley sighs.  “How people do fuss about gender; it never ceases to amaze me. But listen to yourself, you sound quite natural.  So you ejaculated….”

“If you want to be clinical about it, yes, I ejaculated.” Katy emits a short, sharp laugh.  “I ejaculated from my penis.  There. I’ve said it and it doesn’t even sound that weird to me, although I know it should.  But truth is I woke up feeling, well you know,  and climbed on top of Kris and…. let’s say that we both started the day very energized…..Shirley, do people often find themselves telling you these kinds of things?”

“I’ve heard many stories, many times.” Shirley answers with a sage, little nod. “But Katherine, I don’t believe that simply dreaming you were a man would have resulted in Adam advising you to see me. “

“Oh. No. I haven’t even told him about that…although who knows, Kris may have. Kris seems to tell him everything these days.”

“So Adam and Kris are close?” Shirley asks gently.

“Yes! I’ve never seen anything like it….sometimes it feels to me like American Idol was just a way to get the two of them together. Like you’d think the big dividing point in our life would be Before Idol and After Idol—but it isn’t, it really isn’t. Kris is stupidly casual about the whole winning thing—instead it’s all about Adam.  Life Before and After Adam until sometimes there’s hardly room for me anymore… sometimes I’ll walk in on the two of them giggling like two school girls and Kris will startle, as if I’ve caught him at something, even though they’re not even standing close together. I’d be really suspicious except for Adam who could not be more gentlemanly with me.  He even calls me Lady Kate.  He has from the first time we met. And it’s not a smarmy thing at all.  The weird thing is Adam seems so……..familiar to me.  I have so many feelings about him—all sad and hopeful and affectionate and angry.  So maybe it isn’t so odd that I did what I did.“ _(Katy says the last imploringly.)_

“And that was?”

“The first time it happened was after the Idol finale in our hotel room.  Adam came in to say good night and suddenly the room went all kind of shimmery, and I found myself standing tall and demanding that Adam take an oath.  I said: “Who is your liege Lord? To whom do you owe your loyalty and your life?”  And Adam sank to his knees and bowed his head and said: “To you. Always to you.” And I said: “Best ye not forget it.” and I kissed his brow and then Kris said: “What the hell?” and then the room was just a hotel room, but you should have seen Adam’s face.  It was as if all that joy he’d been feeling just withered inside and he was left looking hollow, really haunted and Kris, gave me this look, as if he hated me for just a minute, but then he came over and kissed me on my neck and said “Of course our loyalty is to you.” And I felt a chill, because, you know, he didn’t say his loyalty, he said our.”

“You said that was the first time. So there were more?”

“Oh, many more. And always when the three of us are together—it’s like I’m suddenly transported to another time, another place and I find myself saying these….things....and using words I’d never use, like thee and thou.  Kris likes to say a prayer before he goes on stage.  So one night during the Idol tour, I was with him and Adam in their dressing room and he asked me to say a prayer.  This is what I said; I remember it all because it came so naturally from my mouth:  “Oh, merciful God, I have such need of Your mercy now. Not for myself, but for my knights, for this is truly their hour of need. Deliver them from their trials ahead and I will pay You a thousandfold with any sacrifice You ask of me. And if in Your wisdom, You should determine that sacrifice must be my life for theirs, so that they can once again taste the freedom that has so long been denied to them, I will gladly make that covenant. My death will have a purpose. I ask no more than that.”

“Hmm..that’s ….interesting.” _(Shirley says mildly.)_

“Interesting?” _(Katy’s voice climbs.)_ “Interesting. It’s goddamn nuts.  Kris kind of just laughed and said he thought it was a little over the top for a pre-concert prayer, but Adam said ‘No.  No. It’s just right—each night we do our show it’s a kind of battle, a giving of all of ourselves to the audience so they can leave us being more than who they were when they arrived. Although Lady Kate, it is not your sacrifice the audience seeks, but mine and his. “And I nodded, because it’s true, you know, the audience wants everything of them, everything and I can’t protect either of them. Not really. “

“And what did Kris say?”

“Kris got really irritated. ‘Nobody is dying and nobody is sacrificing anything for anyone!’ he said and then “Katy, there’s something wrong here. Something way wrong—with you, with you and Adam together, something is just off! When I’m one-on-one with either of you it’s all good—but the three of us together..things just go wonky and I don’t understand it because you don’t even know each other that well. I mean I’m the connecting line between you, but sometimes I feel like I’m just a bystander watching some sort of weird love story/battle between…… I don’t know something epic like Godzilla and King Kong, only much prettier of course.” Well, both Adam and I got kind of huffy about that comparison,” Katy smoothes her skirt and looks up with a twinkle in her eyes. “But we had to kind of agree that things weren’t right.  And I said that I just wanted to stop having these weird visions, and that’s when Adam suggested that I come talk to you, so here I am.  Do you think you can help?”

Shirley stands up and says rather sternly, “That really depends on the three of you. It always has.  Maybe this time you can make the story end differently.“  Katy listens then to what Shirley has to say—and much to her surprise, believes every single word of it.

***

When Katy disappears behind the office door with Shirley, Adam and Kris share a look and settle into the slightly uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Adam's pretty sure he's more nervous than Katy or Kris - this was his idea, and he'll feel responsible if Katy has a bad experience. For the first time in what feels like forever, he can't think of anything to say to Kris, and an awkward silence springs up.

If they were still on tour, he wouldn't have thought twice about tugging Kris in for a reassuring hug, or distracting him with chatter about people Kris has never met. Now though, he's hyper-aware of the proper distance to leave between them, a necessity if he's ever going to get over this crush. He's still calling it a crush, because it seems safer that way. 

_Crush._ Adam contemplates the word and decides it’s just right.  A crazy school girl crush that suddenly has made Adam find plaid shirts arousing and contemplate putting a poster of Kris on his bedroom wall. Crush—as in something so overwhelming that it crushes out everything else, so sometimes Adam can hardly breathe for the want of Kris.  Crush like a steamroller that has run over his ability to revel fully in the awesome amazingness of his new found stardom, because just behind the joy is this upwelling of sadness that he can’t shake no matter how hard he tries.  Crush as in the ability to harm and injure innocent people.

Because damn if he had not instantly loved Katy (and how could that be true, he really didn’t know her, did he?). Katy, who pushes Kris to be more than he imagines himself, who looked at Adam after he came off stage from Ring of Fire, feeling alternately exhilarated and terrified that he was about to get booted off the show, and said “You’ll never go wrong when you follow your truth” then laid her hands on his head and given him a solemn nod of acknowledgement that had made him well up with pride.  (And why the hell should he care about her approval so much?) And then there was the time Adam leaned down to kiss Kris on his head and Kris looked up at Adam with a quirk of a smile and sparkling eyes that seemed to say “come on in—I see you and the water is warm” (and oh the smell of Kris’s hair was like some kind of crazy aphrodisiac for Adam, this was so stupid and adolescent)—but when Adam looked up he saw Katy’s gaze on him, steady and sad.  And dammit!  Adam did not break up married couples. He just didn’t –some things you couldn’t live with and that was one.  But here is the thing, and it makes Adam sad and guilty and hopeful all in a confusing mix that just won’t let him go; he thinks he’d have a shot with Kris. That Kris might not be fully letting himself know, but that if even once Adam reached out, Kris would reach out too, and there would be no going back.

Kris lets out a sigh, bringing Adam out of his reverie.

"Thank you," Kris says, finally meeting Adam's eyes. "If you hadn't taken this thing with Katy seriously, I wouldn't have known who to talk to."

 "It's _you_ , _(Adam says meaningfully)_ of course I took it seriously." Adam decides cheering Kris up is the obvious way out of their silence and takes it gratefully. "Shirley is amazing, you'll see. She'll have an answer, and you and Katy will be back to normal in no time."

 Kris starts to look hopeful. "You really think so?"

 Adam smiles and reaches out to ruffle Kris's hair. "I know so."

 The relief on Kris's face makes the pang of want he feels welling up inside at the touch worth it. Adam pushes it aside and keeps talking. 

"Did I ever tell you about the time Brad tried to explain his past life to Shirley at a book signing?" _(In a jocular tone, trying to make Kris laugh.)_

 Kris leans back and smiles. "No, but I think you need to tell me about it."

Adam loves telling this story. And it’s good to think about Brad.  To remember there was a time before Kris; a time when he thought love was something light and malleable.  “You know how when people remember a past life they’re never just, I don’t know, a housewife from Pittsburgh. “

Kris nods:  “Sure, they’re always Cleopatra or something.”

“Well, when Brad meets Shirley, he tells her that he remembers being Marie Antoinette.” Kris snorts. “And then he tells Shirley that the whole “Let them eat cake” thing was a big misunderstanding, and Shirley nods patiently and says “Do tell.”  Adam shares what sounds like a very odd conversation indeed, finally explaining that Brad told Shirley he had a bone to pick with her. Brad then stood as tall as he could and dramatically pulled the scarf from around his throat and said: “You Shirley, I’m sad to say, were the executioner, and let me tell you, it makes me nervous just exposing my neck around you. So what are you going to do to make it up to me?”

By the time Adam finishes with a pretty accurate impression of Brad being thrown out of Barnes and Noble, Kris is laughing so hard tears come to his eyes, and Adam's not far behind.

"This is why I love you," Kris says, and Adam's heart stops, then stutters back into a regular beat. Kris doesn't mean it like that. "You always know what to say."

"Yeah, well, you're a good listener," Adam says _(breezily)_. Kris goes still, the laughter leaving his voice.

"I mean it, Adam. You're a good friend, to me and Katy."

Adam swallows. This isn't really where he wants this conversation to go, but Kris's words give him a warm glow along with the discomfort.

Before he has to decide how to respond, the door to Shirley's office slams open and Katy appears in the doorway, face flushed with emotion. Kris immediately rushes to give her a hug and she melts into it for a moment, and Adam can't even be jealous. They look so perfect together, and he likes Katy too much to be resentful.

"Shirley needs to see you, too," Katy says as she pulls back from the hug. Kris moves from one foot to the other, and shrugs helplessly at Adam.

"Okay," he says, and Adam settles back into his seat for more waiting.

"Wait," Katy says, walking over to Adam and pulling him up with one hand. "She needs to see all of us." She smiles at Adam, a little stiffly, but then she laughs when he hesitates. "Come on, Adam. Shirley's a fan of yours.

Adam bites back a delighted "really?" and he and Kris follow Katy meekly into the office.

Once Katy Allen's made a decision, there's no fighting it.

**

Shirley welcomes Kris and Adam warmly and seems to bask a little when Adam raises her hands to his lips for a gentleman’s kiss.  Kris, however, is not especially charmed.  Shirley seems so sure of herself, while Katy clearly is in some kind of pain or conflict. He notices that Shirley has allowed her elbows to get dry and wrinkly.  It’s not the kindest thing to think, he knows, but he’s always been good at noticing details about women that most men let slip by

Kris sits on the sofa, expecting Katy to join him; instead she moves to sit on what looks more like a throne then anything.  Adam glances at the couch and Kris pats it invitingly, but Adam gives a small shake of his head, sort of an admonishment as if Kris were breaking some kind of rule.  Adam stays standing, looking at Katy, who finally gestures to him to sit, and Adam gingerly perches on the edge of an arm chair.

Shirley looks at each of them and says “Katherine and I have had a good conversation.  In this lifetime at least, I believe Katherine is listening to me.” Katy sits up even straighter.

“What?” Kris interrupts.

“Kris.  This will go better if you just listen for a while.  Listen to your wife.  I think you no longer need me in the room, but I will be available for consultation.  Katherine has asked me to help her get started by sharing three simple words:  Arthur. Lancelot. Guinevere.”  And with that, Shirley stands up and sweeps out of the room. Kris lets out a snort.

“Arthur. Lancelot. Guinevere? What?  Does she mean us? “ _(Kris sputters)_ “Oh my God, that’s worse than Cleopatra and Marie Antoinette, isn’t it Adam?”  Kris appeals to Adam for confirmation and instead sees Adam looking at his hands, his face taut.  Kris looks to Katy, who simply says:

“Kris. Just listen for a bit. It’s going to sound crazy, but it’s true. I swear it’s true.”

Katy proceeds to tell Adam and Kris almost everything she has learned.  She tells them that she hasn’t just been having visions or dreams, that she has been having memories, real memories of a past life. She makes the case strongly – speaking of the specificity of her memories.  She describes a life in which the three of them were Arthur, Lancelot and Guinevere.  Kris has to interrupt here.

“So you’re telling me that you’re Guinevere and I’m Arthur? Well, that must mean that Adam’s Lancelot and that you’re in love with him, which Katy honey, won’t end well for you because if there’s anything that I know, it’s that Adam is not into girls, not in this lifetime anyway.”

“Oh, Kris.”  Katy rises from her chair and at last comes to sit by Kris, taking his hands in hers.  He feels much better with her near by, more solid somehow.

“That’s not what I’m telling you AT ALL.  Well, you’re right about Adam—he is Lancelot. But I’m not Guinevere.” Kris looks over at Adam and is surprised to see Adam shrug in a sort of embarrassed acknowledgement.

“Yep, she’s right.” He says. “ I’m that big ol’ knight Lancelot. I knew it as soon as the name was mentioned in this room. God! I’ve always hated him in the stories.  Why didn’t he just pretend?  Why couldn’t he settle on another girl?  Why did he have to keep coming back? What a dork!”

Katy shakes her head adamantly. “Adam, you were never a dork. Sensitive, yes, and sometimes without a sense of humor…. thank goodness that at least doesn’t seem to be a problem this time around. But you’ve always been so damn noble and irritatingly competent at just about everything.  Lance, do you remember how many times you tried to leave?  And it almost killed you and….. Her. None of us wanted that. Besides, you know I needed you too.” _(Katy says solemnly.)_  Kris barely hears the words, because he is focused on the hand gesture Katy just made, the one where, if his eyes and ears aren’t lying, Katy pointed at Kris and called him her.

“Whoa. Wait. Katy are you telling me that you think you’re Arthur?”

“I am Arthur. In this life and all the others.” _(Katy says regally.)_

“And if Adam’s Lancelot….Then that makes me……oh no, no, no, no, don’t tell me you think I’m Guinevere?” _(Kris says disbelieving, his voice squeaking a little. And then in a very deep voice.)_ “I mean look at me. I am definitely NOT a woman.”

“And what’s so terrible about being a woman Kristopher?” _(Katy says ominously.)_

“Nothing. Nothing. I love women. I’m just not female, not at all.” Kris can’t help himself; he flexes to show his muscle.  He’s not ashamed to admit he’s kind of proud of having such good arms. “And I don’t’ feel like a Guinevere.”  Kris looks pleadingly back and forth to Adam and Katy. Both seem unimpressed by his arguments.

“Oh Lord. Guinevere? Guinevere.” And then, in spite of himself, Kris starts to laugh and to his huge relief, eventually so do Katy and Adam.  Finally, Kris throws up his hands: “Why not? In a world where Kris Allen wins American Idol and Adam Lambert comes in second…”  Katy puts her hand on Kris’s elbow and fiercely says “You deserved to win!”  At virtually the same moment Adam hisses at Kris “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m glad you won.  That it’s all good.” But Kris brushes these comments away.  He’s never lied to himself about this. “No.  Adam deserved to win, but somehow I did and everything is topsy turvey.  So what the hell: I’m Guinevere.”

“And that means of course,” Katy says just a little too casually. “That Adam’s in love with you and you’re in love with him, but Adam’s too noble to do anything about it, and you Kris, you’re just pretending everything is ok because that’s what you do.  Protect me.  Smooth things out for me. “ Katy sighs. “Lance and Guin—I never could escape the two of you.”

Kris feels himself freezing.  His whole body going still and quiet. He shuts his eyes and thinks:  _I’m in love with Adam_ and instantly knows it’s true. It’s maybe the truest thing he’s ever felt.  Just saying the words to himself is somehow liberating.  Kris opens his eyes and there, staring back at him is Adam.  And suddenly, Kris just has to go to him.  He walks across the room – a little nervously because, really, who knows how Adam feels about anything right now—and leans down and does just what he finally recognizes he’s been wanting to do for weeks:  he kisses Adam on the lips.

Kris hears Katy’s sharp intake of breathe, but right this moment he can’t even think about it because Adam has his arms around Kris and is pulling Kris down, down.  There’s nothing remotely ladylike about this, the little part of Kris’s brain that’s still stuttering over Guinevere thinks, but all the rest of Kris is feeling Adam, solid at last beneath him, and Kris is somehow sprawled across Adam’s lap, grazing his hands along Adam’s face,  as Adam kisses Kris’s eyelids, his cheeks, his mouth. Kris is loving the afternoon stubble growing along Adam’s jaw and feels a kind of pleased sense of wonder that he, Kris Allen from Conway, Arkansas has Adam’s cock getting hard beneath him.

But then, NOOOOOOOO, Adam is pushing Kris away and saying,“Stop. Stop. Kris. We can’t do this. Ever. You don’t understand. This is the lifetime.  The lifetime where I finally don’t fuck things up for you and Arthur, I mean Katy, whoever the hell we are. I finally have to do the right thing. I have to leave.”

And suddenly, impossibly, 5’3” Katy Allen is towering over both of them.Katy says with absolute authority:

“ Don’t you _dare_ leave, Adam Lambert! You always were such a drama queen and it won’t fix anything at all. Then I’ll just end up living with mopey-face Guin, which if I recall correctly, I’ve done in several other lives and isn’t fun at all and doesn’t end well for any of us. This time round we’re living in the 21st Century—so let’s act like it. _(Katy in her royal pronouncement voice.)_ Kris and Adam—I hereby unbind all ties of loyalty to me. You are free to go. Go! Go have wild gay man sex. I’ll survive. I’m a big girl. I just need to man up and soldier on.”

Kris can’t bear to see the pain in Katy’s face.

“No!” Both Kris and Adam say in unison.  Kris climbs off of Adam’s lap. “Hey, hey, hey….I love you Katy-loo. I’ve loved you forever and ever.  Nothing has changed that. Nothing can.”  Kris pulls Katy to him.  How he loves the little crease she gets between her eyes when she’s serious and the way her hair slips between his fingers. Katy stiffens for a moment, but then lets go because… they just fit. They always have and Kris can feel her shaking against him, tears wetting his shirt, very much his blonde-haired girl. “Ah sweetheart. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.  I don’t quite know what came over me.  We’ll work it out. We’ll figure out something.”  Even as he says it, Kris isn’t so sure, because as much as he loves Katy, part of him is already missing being in Adam’s arms.

“Yes we will.  And that something is me getting the hell out of here,” says Adam, who is now standing by the door.

“No. Don’t go.” Katy’s using that voice again.  The one Kris has only heard over the past few months.  The voice of, yep he’s got to admit it, the voice of royalty that neither he nor Adam seem able to ignore. “Kris. Let go of me.  I’m fine.  And, Adam, just settle down.”

Adam stays by the door and says: “I won’t deny my oath of loyalty to you Katy. To tell the truth, I don’t even want to. I realize now that I saw you—back at Burning Man when I was doing ‘shrooms. I thought it was just a vision, but it wasn’t. It was a memory—of me on my knees swearing upon my sacred honor to serve Arthur all of my days. And then I swore again, at the hotel. And, Your Highness” Adam gives a little self-mocking bow.” Your Glorious Majesty, oh my Lady Kate….it’s just not the kind of thing you can pretend isn’t there. I have this feeling that if I tried, I’d lose everything. Not just you and Kris, but me too. I wouldn’t be me anymore. And if I weren’t me, I wouldn’t sing. And if I didn’t sing then I wouldn’t live. So you see, it’s not an option."

Kris’s thoughts are swirling. “You both keep talking like you know things I don’t know.  As if you are so certain.  Well, I’m telling you right now, I’m not.  I don’t remember ever being anybody but me.  Plain ol’ Kris Allen. And I’m ok with that, or at least I used to be…..”

“But Kris, don’t you see.”  Kris notes that Katy is back on her throne, and looks remarkably at home there. “That’s part of the deal. Shirley explained it all to me.  You never remember. I do and Lance does, but through all the lifetimes, Guinevere never remembers a thing.”

“Well, that’s just stupid.” Kris huffs. “And his name is Adam, not Lance.” _(Sounding petulant.)_

“It’s ok Kris. I’m Adam _and_ I’m Lance – they both feel right to me.” Adam is back in the room now, sitting several inches away from Kris, positively emanating a “Do Not Touch” vibe, which just isn’t right and makes Kris rebellious, because why should everyone but him be calling the shots?  So Kris, quite deliberately, scoots closer to Adam until their legs are touching. And, God forgive him, but Kris can’t help but feel a bubbling up of happiness when he breathes in Adam’s scent.

“Are we all quite comfortable now?” Katy asks sharply. “Because I need you to listen up.  My Grandma Emmajean may not have known that damn and Yankee were two separate words, but she did know a little about me.”  Kris nods.  Grandma Emmajean is legendary for being right about everything.  “Ever since I was little she told me--Katy-girl, you were born to be a mother—to have a big ol’ brood of children under your feet for you to boss around and love.  And guess what Kristopher. Shirley agrees.  It’s time for me to have a baby.”

Kris feels himself flush from head to toe and shifts away from Adam. Before his eyes that little bubble of happiness almost literally pops.

“Katy. _”(He sighs.)_ “I can’t. You know I can’t.”

“Yes, I know. “ She glances over to Adam and explains. “Kris contracted a bad form of hepatitis on his mission.  He almost died. “  Kris hears Adam’s small gasp, feels his hand reaching out to him, but bats it away.  He’s not ready to talk about this.  To share this failure, and yes, no matter what Katy says to him it feels like a weakness, a being less than. But Katy ruthlessly continues on. “We knew from day one that we wanted to be parents, but it turns out that since the illness, Kris can’t make a baby.  But Kris honey, here’s what I remember now.  Arthur and Guinevere were never able to have children—not in all our lifetimes.  My line always ends with me.”

Adam stands and starts pacing the room. “So adopt. There are plenty of kids that need a home.  We gays do it all the time.”

“It’s not that easy, Adam. I mean I do want to adopt.  I kind of think that’s how I’m going to get the whole passel of kids Grandma Emmajean saw me with, but adopting won’t take care of our problem.  At least that’s what Shirley said.  She said that Arthur needs a child to carry on his line, my line.  A child born from love, she said, to break this sad cycle of lives without generativity; lifetimes of broken oaths and hearts.”

It weirds Kris out when Katy starts using words like generativity; this is not how his Katy talks.  But there she is, looking oddly pleased with herself and a little shy.  What the hell is going on?

“But guys, listen, here’s the thing.  Shirley says we’ve never been here in this combination before—in these genders—I haven’t been a woman before.”  Katy suddenly quirks a smile. “And I do think I wear it rather well, don’t you?”  _Yes_. Kris thinks. _You wear it well_.

Adam stops pacing and looks at Katy, a sudden flash of understanding crossing his face.

“Arthur. You want me to get you pregnant.” _(He says flatly.)_

“Yes Lance. I do.  And not with some kind of trick of modern science, turkey basters and all that.  To break our curse, this baby has to be born of our love.  Of the love between the three of us.”

Kris startles.  “Let me make sure I understand - in order to break this cycle of unhappy endings, you have to have Adam Lambert's baby?"

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous," Katy complains.

Kris sighs. "That's because it is ridiculous.” He looks over to Adam for confirmation.  But Adam’s back is turned, his shoulders stiff. “Oh my God, Adam, you’re actually thinking about this.”

Adam takes a deep breath, and his body relaxes.  He turns around and his face is, well, Kris isn’t ashamed to say it.  His face is fucking beautiful—alight with a kind of hope that Kris didn’t even know he’d been missing before.   Adam walks over to Katy and, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, kneels before her.

“You think this will really work?” He asks her.

“I do.” She says.

“And you know Katy, that while you’re lovely in every way, that I’m really truly very very, off the Kinsey charts, gay this lifetime. I mean, so queer I don’t think I could even get it up for Guin if she weren’t a boy.”

“Don’t call me Guin.” Complains Kris, but no one seems to be listening.

“Oh my dear. I do know.  That’s why we can’t do this alone. We need Guin.  He’s our bridge. So Adam, as an act of loyalty to your liege lord,” Katy gestures to herself. “And lady” She adds gesturing to Kris, “ Will you help Kristopher and me to have a baby?”

“If this means we won’t have to keep going through lifetimes betraying each other and breaking our hearts, then yes. Yes, I will. ”  Adam turns to Kris.  “That is, if Kris is on board with this.”

Kris gathers himself.  This is an important moment and he has to be careful. Words haven’t always been his strong suit. Both Katy and Adam are looking at him with impossible love and fear in their faces.

“Ok. So this is all just too Twilight Zoney and I don’t really have any of the, what’s the word, I guess _context_ , all those memories from past lives you seem so clear about…  So I’ve got to take this thing from now, from today.  And Katy—Adam and I haven’t even had a chance to talk. I mean just a few minutes ago we were two guys sitting in a waiting room pretending not to have the hots for each other.”  Adam lets out a surprised laugh and Katy has a rather frosty expression on her face.  “Katy-bear I know that when you get an idea, there’s just no stopping you—but this is kind of a big step and there’s one thing I won’t do.”

“What’s that?”  Katy asks.

“I won’t use Adam.  He’s not just some pawn to move around until you get your perfect baby.”

“We get _our_ perfect baby.” Katy corrects.

“Ok _our_ baby. But this thing with Adam.  It’s not going away. I mean what I feel and everything. “  This is so not like Kris. He’s more of a do-er than a talker, but there seems no way round it this time. “I want to have a real relationship with Adam.  I want to be his, crap, I want to be his boyfriend and I want to be your husband. That is if you’ll both have me.”

For some reason Adam is cracking up, which wasn’t really the reaction Kris had been going for.

“What’s so funny?” _(Kris asks irritably.)_

“Oh, it’s Brad. I’m just thinking about what Brad will say. I’m never going to live this down.”

“Brad?” Kris knows he sounds whiney. A fierce jolt of possessiveness hits Kris and he stands up, walks over, grabs Adam’s hair and tugs, hard. “I do not want you thinking about Brad right now.”

This time Adam’s sharp intake of breathe goes right to Kris’s groin. Adam, still kneeling, looks up at Kris and says, “Brad who? Can’t think of anyone but you.”

“That’s better.”  Kris can’t help but feel a little smug.  He likes having Adam’s full attention.

Katy clears her throat meaningfully.  “As far as I’m concerned, it’s a deal. Not an easy deal, mind you, but when have things ever been easy for the three of us? We’ll have lots of details and dynamics and things to work out—but here’s the core of our pledge. Kris is the Beloved One. My Beloved and Adam’s.” Adam smiles up at Kris, but this doesn’t feel right. So Kris kneels as well, putting one hand on Adam’s knee and with the other reaching out for Katy’s hand.  She takes it for a moment and gives it a warm squeeze and then let’s go.

Katy continues. “We’ll make love together and we’ll make a baby.”

 Sudden images of Katy and Adam naked flash through Kris’s mind.  Really, this whole thing could turn out very ok for him. Katy reaches out and touches first Adam, then Kris upon the shoulder in a kind of benediction.  And, as usual, she has the final words.

“We will be loyal to each other all of our days.  And we're going to have a ridiculous reincarnated threesome baby.”  Katy slaps Kris lightly on the cheek, which he would object to, but doesn’t because she follows it with a deep kiss.  She leans in and whispers in his ear. “ You're lucky I really love you, Allen.”

**

October 14, 2009-Adam’s Room

Adam sits on his bed, legs crossed, repeating the mantra Shirley taught him to use when the memories became too much. 

The trick is to find the pebble in the pond, sending ripples out across the surface but never disturbing the cool, clear water below.  Adam lets himself relax—memories washing through him, but not owning him.  A midwinter night huddled around a fire with Arthur, plotting out a siege to take place at sunrise; a spring morning in the hills of the Lake District, Guinevere unbuttoning her bodice, laughter and invitation in her every gesture;  the sharp feel of a whip across his back, in so many lives, so many places, punishment he does and does not deserve; the feel of his sword deadly and certain in his hands; Guinevere laughing, crying, calling out his name, pushing him away, shameful and wanting; Arthur gently kissing Lance on his lips and then tossing back a draught of poison and withering to death before Lance’s eyes; Guinevere stern and lovely, tied to a wooden stake with tendrils of fire licking at her feet—infinite variations on the same sad story.  It is enough to make Adam weep. 

Too many lifetimes colliding together, spinning him out of here and now.  He can’t afford the distraction today. Katy’s time is near. He can feel it.

Taking a deep breath, Adam turns his mind to the present.  To last evening, Kris pulling him close for a kiss, before walking out the door to spend the night with Katy.  Things are still complicated—maybe they always will be—Adam can’t help but see the way Kris is pulled, wanting to be all things, to all people, loving them both with a ferocity that doesn’t fit with the laid back exterior Kris Allen shows the world.  Still, Adam thinks, some days they find a kind of equilibrium—a balance and center point that all lead directly back to the life growing inside of Katy.

Adam remembers back to the night that life had been started.  Kris standing naked, surprisingly un-self-conscious, next to the bed he shared with Katy, at least on the nights he wasn’t with Adam.  The room awash in candlelight.  Katy sitting up in the bed, the coverlet pulled up just below her breasts.  Her breasts, small and white and lovely, her nipples the same shade of girly pink as her nail polish, blonde hair framing her face.

Adam looked at her and felt a sort of artist’s appreciation without any heat. 

“You’re beautiful,” he had told her and she had looked suddenly vulnerable and very young, as if she’d been afraid he’d find her repulsive. 

“Of course she is,” Kris had said, seemingly the only one in the room completely at ease. “And so are you.  But you have way too many clothes on.  Come over here and let me take care of that.”

Adam had felt a sudden flush of shyness at those words, but in all his lives he’d never turned down an opportunity to have Guin undress him.  So he walked over to Kris, who stood on tiptoes for a moment to give Adam a welcoming kiss before running his hands lightly across Adam’s chest, humming softly to himself as he felt Adam’s nipples harden.  And then, Kris slowly unbuttoned Adam’s shirt, glancing back occasionally to smile at Katy who watched solemnly from the bed.  Kris pulled the shirt off of Adam and moved quickly to his jeans, unzipping them just enough to cup his hand briefly beneath Adam’s balls before falling to his knees to pull the jeans down to the floor.  Kris kissed Adam’s inner thigh before standing.  Kris stepped away from Adam and walked to the other side of the bed.

“I can be your bridge.” He said. “I can love you both more than life itself.  But we’re never going to make a baby if the two of you don’t find a way to connect here.”

Adam knew Kris was right.  But he felt frozen and oddly exposed under Katy’s gaze.  Thoughts he’d stuffed down for years were surfacing again. Thoughts about being too fat, too loud, too needy, too freckly, too queer, just generally too much.

As if hearing his thoughts, Katy at last spoke.  “Just stop it Adam Lambert! You are ridiculously perfect in every way.  And you make me damn glad I’m not a man this lifetime—because your prodigious Glambulge lives up to its reputation and would have given me a permanent insecurity complex.”

“Oh, I see how this is going to go, Lambert,” said Kris in mock despair.  “She always liked my….. Krisbulge just fine before.”

Adam felt himself begin to relax.  Katy patted the bed.

“Come here, Lance. You’re too far away.”

Adam moved over to the bed and sat down.  Gently, he brushed Katy’s hair away from her face and bent to kiss her.  She opened her mouth to his, impossibly soft lips and tongue meeting him.  He took in the familiar taste of Crest toothpaste and the unfamiliar scent of something light and feminine.  It was a very nice kiss, he congratulated himself. Gentlemanly and appropriate.

Katy snorted.  “I won’t break you know. I’ve seen you kiss Kris. Stop being so damn polite.”

Kris was suddenly on Katy’s other side, kneeling on the bed. “Yes, kiss her more like this.” And he pulled Adam into a long, hot kiss, lacking elegance but filled with want and need and that dance for control that Adam so loved in all of the sex he had with Kris.

“That does look better,” Katy said approvingly.  Adam looked at her helplessly.  God help him—he just couldn’t imagine kissing her like that.  And if he couldn’t kiss her with that much conviction—how was he ever going to actually have real, live, heterosexual sex with  her? Katy must have read the panic on his face.

“Oh God, Adam you’re impossible!” She sighed exasperated. “First of all, you haven’t said a word since you’ve been in here, which is very noble and knightly and all, but is beginning to remind me just a little too much of dear old un-evolved, sulking and silent Lancelot.  And secondly, remember, I’m not just Katy. I’m Arthur too—and don’t think I don’t know that Lancelot always wanted to bone Arthur almost as much as he wanted to bone Guinevere.”  _Yes._ Thought Adam. _But that was before Arthur was a girl._

“And thirdly,” Kris announced grandly. “Katy has picked out a special, magic outfit just for this occasion.”  And with a flourish, Kris pulled off the coverlet to reveal Katy naked, except for a pair of men’s plaid boxers.

And that, at last, did it for Adam.  He’d fallen back laughing and then pulled both Kris and Katy into a hug, kissing each of them on their hair, their necks, their mouths.  Then it had all been a tangle of limbs and mouths and sucking and discovery and laughter, with only a few awkward elbows.  And, in the end, it turned out that, with Kris’s cock rubbing against his back legs and hands exploring his ass, and Katy’s surprisingly filthy mouth urging Lancelot to prove his swordsmanship,  the flamingly gay Adam Lambert aka Sir Lancelot Du Lac entered the lovely Lady Katharine Allen, King Arthur Pendragon himself, and together, they made a baby.

**

October 16, 2009-Labor and Delivery Room

Katy is propped up against the pillows, still sweaty and exhausted from the hard work of labor, an expression of positively Amazonian triumph on her face.  Adam sits next to her on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“He’s yours too, you know.” Adam says softly to Kris. ” Katy and I agree; you should get to name him.”

This feels right to Kris, who is cradling the baby, his son as much as theirs, in his arms.  Looking at the small face, still slightly squinched up and surprised looking, as if not quite ready to relinquish the dark comfort of his mother’s womb, Kris feels an intense stab of love, so sharp it’s almost pain. 

And then, a Memory comes.  A small shaft of insight into another life seen through the eyes of a woman, she is, Kris is, pulling a brush through long, brown hair and waiting for an answer.  Standing next to Kris/Guinevere is an old, wizened man. He whispers these words to her, “There is no path that I can see in this life, Lady. But have faith. In another time and place, you’ll find your way. And if I can, I will help.”

Adam is standing next to Kris now, has taken the baby from his arms, and is looking a little alarmed.

“Kristopher. Are you ok? What just happened?”

Kris shakes himself, focusing again on the present. “Well, I guess that I just had my first capitol M memory” he says, invoking the special code they’ve all come to use to refer to these brief passages into the past.

Katy claps her hands.  “Guinevere remembers! Oh thank God. Do you see what that means?  We’re breaking the cycle, right here, today. “

“Well, it means something else, too,” says Kris with certainty.

“And what is that, my love?” Adam asks.

“It means that we have to name the baby after Shirley.”

Katy and Adam both look at Kris as if he has gone mad.  “I am going to have to get all imperious on your ass if you decide to name our son Shirley,” says Katy.

Kris throws his head back and laughs.  “No. Not her name now, her name from before.  Don’t you remember?”  Both Adam and Katy shake their heads. “ Well, I do! Adam, I promise, I’m ok, please hand me our son so I can give him his name.”

Adam hands the baby over and Kris holds him up and says: “ Beautiful Boy. Son of Adam, Katy and Kris.  I name you this day after our dear friend and guide, who in this life is a crazy, old actress named Shirley MacLaine.  For helping me find my path at last, we honor her by giving you her oldest name.  Henceforth, you shall be known as Merlin.  Merlin Lambert-Allen.”

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Guy Gavriel Kay. It was after re-reading one of my favorite fantasy series, The Fionavar Tapestry, this story was born. This version of the Arthurian myth, however, is nothing like his. Katy's prayer before Adam and Kris go on stage is from the movie Arthur. Many thanks to exmanhater for bringing this story to life and being such a terrific partner throughout. *Idaho*


End file.
